


can't you see (i'm waiting)

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Common Cold, Fighting, Gen, sick Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Roman has some things to say, and things he will say.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	can't you see (i'm waiting)

Roman paced around Logan's door, anger only increasing as Logan continued to stare at his keyboard, unmoving. What was his problem? First, he sends Roman this long ass message (Roman couldn't be bothered to read it, it was probably all about the _'inaccuracies in your latest work'_ ), doesn't open the door, and then, continues to ignore Roman. 

"You know what your problem is, Logan? You never communicate! Would it kill you, to just be open and honest? And I don't mean in regards to criticism, because for that, you need to ease up on me, dude! I have had enough of your bullshit, you're like the beta no one wants! It's not constructive at all, it just feels like hate at this point!" He huffed, hands on his hips.

"I see you haven't read my message." Logan cleared his throat.

"No. Why are you talking like that? Besides, I just presumed it would be something about how my last work sucked ass or whatever! Anyways, would it kill you to express an emotion? You're so detached right now, I know more about Deceit than I do about you! Deceit, Logan, the side who constantly disguises himself. Seriously, drop the whole I don't have feelings bullshit, because it is the most dumbest and illogical thing I could think of! Like who gains what from that? Huh?" In hindsight, the fact that Logan was doing absolutely nothing but sniffle occasionally should have been a red flag; but Roman was on a roll now, words flowing from his mouth faster than ever.

"I-"

"No, I get to have my turn! I'm so sick of this, Logan! I mean, we used to be friends before and now we're always fighting and saying things we don't mean but they hurt anyway! And it sucks, okay? I just want my friend back, and I know he had feelings, and - and emotions! And that - why are you shaking? Logan!" Roman raced to where Logan sat, shoulders hitching. 

"I'm terribly sorry, Roman. I - I..." He lifted his head to reveal an unmistakably tear-stained face, scrunched up, eyes squeezed shut. "I didn't mean to -"

"Woah, woah, hold on. Are you okay? You look... sick?" Logan's nose was red, and as Roman brought his hand up to Logan's forehead, he realised that the Logical side had a fever. Instantly, guilt flooded through him, dear Zeus, Logan was sick and Roman was being so inconsiderate, screaming and yelling. "Logan, you have a fever." 

He nodded, opening his bloodshot eyes. "I'm so sorry, Roman, I really didn't -" 

"Hush, we can talk about that later. I'm putting my foot down, no more work right now. Let's get to your bed." He looped an arm around Logan, guiding him to his bed. "Did you take any medicines yet?" 

"I have a cold." He mumbled, chin dipping down as Roman made him lean against his headboard. "I don't want to bother you."

"What? You're not bothering me, shut up. Now, I'll summon you some soup and you will drink that, okay?" Logan nodded, coughing. "Here." He handed Logan a bowl of tomato soup, going up to his computer to make sure everything was saved. 

"I think you should sleep now." Logan nodded, muttering something. "What was that?"

"Uh, it, doesn't matter."

"Logan, I promise I won't make fun of you." 

"Um, would you - can you stay?" 

"Of course, Logan." Logan smiled at him, sniffling. Roman remembered all those times when they were children when Logan used to get a cold, he would be absolutely miserable. Kicking and flailing, for some godforsaken reason, Logan would get nightmares when he was sick. He tried describing them multiple times but they were more abstract and he often couldn't get his point across. They actually found out that his heart rate (as with most nightmares) went extremely high, nearing scaring Patton to tears. He couldn't pretend like he knew what Logan was going through, but he knew enough to know that Logan was no condition to be doing anything but sleep, eat and complain. He waited as Logan finished his soup, sitting beside him. He stared at Logan's bookshelf, eyes wandering when something caught his eye. 

"Is that the first book I ever wrote?!" Logan nodded, waving a hand as the book flew over to Roman. He flicked through the pages, reading a paragraph. "Ew, this is so cringe-y! I can't believe you actually kept it!" He flipped to the foreword, seeing his own scribbled signature. He signed this copy, he could remember it faintly, picking out his best glittery pen. He knew that Patton's was lost somewhere in his room, Thomas didn't have one, and Remus probably had thrown it away. 

"Of course I kept it!" Logan reached out to turn the pages, stopping at the last one. "See?" Roman stared at the page, memories flooding back. It was a a lengthy note written in his print, a thank you note. To Logan. 

"Oh." He had written notes for all of them, painstakingly looping his letters and drawing hearts instead of dots. He hadn't known that Logan kept it. Logan sneezed, shaking Roman out of his reprieve. Roman gave him a look that said 'you better go to bed right now' and Logan sniffled in response, sliding down under his covers. Roman laid a hand on his forehead, wincing at how hot it was getting. 

"Don't worry, I had some paracetamol." Logan mumbled, taking his glasses off. Roman nodded, flipping through the book again. He always gave Logan a copy of the books he wrote, all the way from _this_ to his last secret Santa gift. Logan was most definitely the same, grinning kid he had been years ago. Roman just had to convince him to break his facade. He placed the book on Logan's nightstand, lying down himself. Logan snorted in his sleep, turning around and burrowing in close to Roman. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt him either.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕!!


End file.
